Electronic devices, including mobile platforms such as smartphones, laptops, notebook computers, and tablet computers, continue to shrink in size. A power delivery system, including one or more battery cells, is often among the largest components of a portable electronic device. As portable electronic devices shrink in size, users also expect that power delivery systems will grow smaller and more portable.
Carrying a handheld mobile device, such as a smart phone or tablet, may not always be convenient or comfortable. For example, wearable devices may be more useful during physical activity or leisure time. However, the small size of a wearable device may provide little space for a battery. Thus, many devices have low capacity batteries that restrict their useful lifetime between recharging periods. Generally, batteries exist as a bulky, rigid object. Because clothing is pliable in two dimensions, bulky and/or rigid batteries do not incorporate well into clothing.